One Last Look
by moondreamer101
Summary: A romance between a nullifier and a fire-caster goes stronger, but what if fate played with them: make them separated from each other, leaving the other one behind, then upon returning, would their Love blossom once more after learning the other one had a
1. 1Their Story,Their Night,Their LAst I

Summary: A romance between a nullifier and a fire-caster goes stronger, but what if fate played with them: make them separated from each other, leaving the other one behind, then upon returning, would their Love blossom once more after learning the other one had already found someone else?

**One last look**

_By kaho14belle_

**D **_I s _**c **_L _**a I**_ m _**E**_ r:_ I obviously don't own Gakuen Alice, it's a masterpiece of Tachibana-sama.

**A/N**:hey,, yup, me again..lol..another story of mine with a little twist. Hope you'll enjoy reading this. Read and ReViEW!!

*_(-0-)_*

**Chapter 1**_**- **__Their Story, Their Night, Their Last _**PART 1**

*_(-0-)_*

_Don't build castles in the air, they would always just get blown away._

*_(-0-)_*

A brunette leaned beside a certain Sakura tree. It's almost Autumn. The Sakura petals danced around her as the wind blew them.

'It had been three years since I've said yes to him, the same time, the same day, the same tree' Mikan Sakura thought as she closed her hazel eyes and feel the air touched her porcelain skin.

"Boo"

"Kya!!! Natsume!" the brunette yelled then spanked our fire-caster on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Natsume complained as he rubbed the part where Mikan spanked.

"What are you doing here, Polka?"

"Nothing" Mikan said. 'so he doesn't remember huh?'

"Hn" Natsume lied down on the grass beside her and read his favorite manga.

A vein popped on Mikan's forehead. 'if this jerk can't remember, I'll make sure he'll▬'

Mikan closed her eyes again to calm herself. But suddenly a quick movement shook her on her own thoughts.

'My neck, someone's touching it!' She opened her eyes to say some words of wisdom to the said intruder … but then a warm breath touched her skin.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" Mikan asked, curious.

"Baka, quit moving"

Mikan steadied herself.

"There" he muttered. The brunette looked down saw it what it was.

"Happy Anniversary, Polka" Natsume greeted nonchalantly.

Typical Natsume.

"Natsume, quit calling me that, I'm not a lttle girl anymore!!" Mikan retorted then pouted, which Natsume found as cute.

"And Thank you for this necklace, it's so beautiful" she said as she held the necklace in her hands.

A half-hearted necklace.

A silver necklace cut in half, in the middle is where a red gem was placed which was cut in half because of the said design.

"Did you wear the other one?" she asked, still in daze of the necklace.

"Of course, baka" Natsume sneered then pulled it out of his polo(their uniform) and showed it to her.

"Hmp, anyway, thanks for the gift, really, it really is beautiful" Mikan said with a smile to Natsume,who was blushing.

"Why should I choose an ugly one?" Natsume said as he started to read again his manga.

Mikan just rolled her eyes. "Jerk…"

▬silence▬

"Polka, I'll be at your dorm at 7 pm, don't be late"

'what?" Mikan was confused.

"Huh?"

"The Grand Ball, remember now?" Natsume answered irritably.

"Ah, yeah, I forgot… sorry, don't worry I'll be there, hehehe" Mikan said and smiled sheepishly.

"Hn"

"I better go now, Hotaru might get angry if I showed up on her door late" Mikan said then gave Natsume a peck on the cheek.

"Bye"

Natsume was shocked, pink color climb their way up to his cheeks, especially where Mikan left a kiss.

*_(-0-)_*

"Hotaru" Mikan knocked on Hotaru's door.

"Come in" came the response. Mikan opened the door and stepped inside.

"hey, you ready, Hotaru?" Mikan asked as she glided with her white/pink knee-length dress, with Sakura petals like flowers adorned her dress, and she wore white high-heeled sandals, her hair down, silky and long.

Hotaru looked at her.

"Hmm, 'm ready, you look cute… for a baka"

Mikan pouted. "You're such a meanie!!"

"I would like to take a picture of you, Hotaru!!" Mikan said with sparkles on her eyes. Hotaru wear a violet-strapped dress that reached her knees paired with a violet sandal.

"Shut up or you'll face a shot with my upgraded baka gun"

Mikan can only sweatdrop.

"Let's go, or we might get late, oh before I forgot, who's your partner this year?" Mikan asked the infamous inventor.

"it's Yuu"

"Ah, I see"

"Let's go down, I can imagine a certain fireboy enraged by now" Hotaru said monotonously.

Mikan sweatdropped then smiled. "Hai"

*_(-0-)_*

Natsume waited outside the girl's dorm.

"Polka, she never grow up" he mumbled under his breath.

Then the door opened revealing the two girls. Mikan and Hotaru.

"Tch. Let's go" Natsume said as he turned around.

"Hotaru, come with us" Mikan offered to her best friend.

"I don't like" she said coldly then pulled her duck scooter pushed something then off she went with her invention towards the ball.

*_(-0-)_*

The ball was richly decorated with balloons, ribbons, and flowers, and don't forget foods and music.

A lot of couples were now dancing at the dance floor with a love song as their background piece.

"Ruka-pyon! Konbanwa!!" Mikan greeted her other bestfriend, Ruka Nogi.

"Same to you, Mikan-chan, Natsume" the blonde boy greeted back.

"Ruka" Natsume said and nodded to him.

"Hey, Ruka-pyon, who's your partner? Or better yet where your partner is the question for you?" Mikan asked the blonde boy.

"Mikan, em..ano.. I don't have a partner for tonight" he muttered as he blush, though he can't help the fact that he felt disappointment at that time.

"What?! I don't believe you" she blurted out with her hazel eyes widening.

". . ." he gave Natsume a help-me-out look.

Natsume understood him and grabbed Mikan's arm, "Baka, they're offering Fluff Puffs" he said while pointing at the buffet table.

With the word 'Fluff Puffs' made contact with her ear, which perked up, she immediately turned her attention towards the buffet table, "See you later, Ruka-pyon!!" she yelled as she directly went to the table.

"Thanks" Ruka said to Natsume as the brunette ran away, a smile grazing his lips.

"No problem"

Ruka smiled, his best-friend will never change, but he knows he's warm inside aside for having his stoic face, "You should go to her right now, she might act reckless now, knowing they aren't offering Fluff Puffs here"

*_(-0-)_*

**Okay, let's get to the Dance Part!!!**

A melody came through the atmosphere…

_**Take my hand**_

_**  
Take a breath**_

Natsume stood up and faced Mikan. "Can I have this dance?"

Mikan smiled sweetly to her boyfriend, "Of course, Natsume".

They went to the dance floor along with the other students. Natsume held her in her waist while Mikan's hands cling to the fire-caster's back neck.

He pulled her close…

_**Pull me close**_

_**  
And take one step**_

_**  
Keep your eyes**_

_**  
Locked on mine**_

_**  
And let the music be your guide.**_

"I didn't know you could dance well, hmm, Natsume?" she asked.

"Hn"

_**Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)**_

_**  
That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)**_

_**  
To keep dancing **_

_**  
Wherever we go next**_

"I want you to be mine forever" he whispered to her as he stared at her hazel eyes.

"Is that you Natsume?" Mikan teased.

A vein popped on his head.

_**It's like catching lightning**_

_**  
The chances of finding someone **_

_**  
Like you**_

_**  
It's one in a million**_

"Forever"

"Forever?" Natsume smirked as he asked her assurance.

_**And with every step together**_

_**  
We just keep on getting better**_

So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)

_**  
Can I have this dance?**_

"I'm forever with you, my Black Cat"

_**Take my hand**_

_**  
I'll take the lead**_

_**  
And every turn**_

_**  
Will be safe with me**_

"As long as you are always safe"

"Promise me that you'll never get any missions from Persona, you don't have to, Aoi's fine with your dad" Mikan said hopefully.

_**No mountain's too high enough**_

_**  
Oceans too wide**_

_**  
Cause together or not**_

_**  
Our dance won't stop**_

He smiled. Just a little smile. A smile only meant for her. And Mikan took this as his final answer, releasing all of her doubts out of her heart with his warm smile and hug.

_**The chances of feeling the way**_

_**And with every step together**_

"Nothing can set us apart"

"Even our own selves"

*_(-0-)_*

They just don't know what lies beneath lingers in their fate. So what would happen to their love if the plan has to go pursuing the protection for the school? Will fate stand with the two lovers?

Find out on the next chapter, the second part of Chapter 1-_ Their Story, Their Night, Their Last _**PART 1**

Hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter. Please review. Thank you.

Currently listening to **love story **_by Taylor Swift. _ I **love ** it!!!

Moondreamer signing off…


	2. 2Their Story,Their Night,Their LAst II

Summary: A romance between a nullifier and a fire-caster goes stronger, but what if fate played with them: make them separated from each other, leaving the other one behind, then upon returning, would their Love blossom once more after learning the other one had already found someone else?

**One last look**

_By kaho14belle_

**D **_I s _**c **_L _**a I**_ m _**E**_ r:_ I obviously don't own Gakuen Alice, it's a masterpiece of Tachibana-sama.

*_(-0-)_*

**Chapter 2**_**- **__Their Story, Their Night, Their Last _**PART 2**

*_(-0-)_*

_Don't build castles in the air; they would always just get blown away._

*_(-0-)_*

Sometime…

Natsume's POV

I let Mikan dance with her other boy friends, hesitantly at first. I don't trust some of them especially Tono, always flirting with my Mikan, Narumi, that _Gay Freak_, and Kage, who I noticed recently had been _'acting'_ _more sweetly_, ugh what a word, to Mikan these past few days. Just making me jealous, it's so obvious. I'm sure I'm going to make him pay for it… someday… Well, at least I trust Ruka when he's with Mikan, I know he would never hurt her or something, Tobita and Koko…

They can dance together except for the last part of course, the Last Dance, which was doubly copied from the Last Part of the Alice Festival, _the Last Dance_.

_I_ really _hate_ this kind of _occasions._ All you have to do is dance… then eat, making you fat… take that freaky Imai, what a _freaky-greedy-headed-pig she is_…

I need air. I walked out of the party unnoticed, I think, and went inside the Northern Forest.

I tried to remember things Mikan and I talked about during the dance part.

'_Promise me that you'll never get any missions from Persona'_

Missions? Mikan, I don't think I can fulfill that promise, it'll not be possible since I'm still here thus making me as Persona's personal doll, what a rubbish thing, NO, I didn't mean that I'm a garbage, idiots…

Like what I've said, if I'm still here, there's no reason for Persona to just let me study here like an ordinary Alice-user 'coz my own Alice is so powerful, he's making full usage if it. And because her life is at stake within the AAO's hands and also… I have to admit…

To this Academy.

SNAP.

Someone's here?? But who? I made my defensive stance I closed my eyes to concentrate while using my keen senses.

I opened my eyes. I already know who it was. The intruder of my newly found peace.

"Always so alert, Kuro Neko"

I knew it. It's so easy to figure out the person was, with his deathly aura? Who could miss? Maybe some numbskulls out there…

"What do you want?" I asked coolly, ignoring his first statement.

"Kuro Neko, impatient as always" Persona mocked while smirking under the moonlight. "What do you think?"

He really has issues, trust me. "Just state your business and get on with it" … _Mission_…

"You have a mission from the AAA" I saw his face changed from mocking to pure business. But the thing is, having a mission from the AAA means highly alerting. Well, what could it be?

"Your target is named Koizumi Luna, the AAA said that 'that girl' is an accomplice form the AAO"

I quirked a eyebrow. "How did she get in?"

Persona shrugged. "We'll know all the details from the Headmaster of the AAA himself"

This is stupid. Really. "They can just vanquish her or do something to her. What's the use of their Alice if they won't even use it this kind of time?"

"They said her Alice is Soul-Sucking and to add that she's an 'agent' from the AAO doesn't help the situation at all Kuro Neko, do you understand?" Persona asked his voice with mild annoyance and I can still see his poker face under the moonlight.

I rolled my eyes, this really sucks but I need to ask this. "When are we going?"

"Tomorrow. Midnight"

"How long will we stay there?" I ask uncertainly.

"A year is the minimum" then he vanished through the thin air, but never delayed saying... "Don't be late, if you wouldn't come, consider your sister and girlfriend dead" leaving me there astounded as ever.

A year? YEAR?!

I blinked. This isn't happening. It means I have to-

Damn this life!!

"Shit"

*_(-:0:-)_*

They just don't know what lies beneath lingers in their fate. So what would happen to their love if the plan has to go pursuing the protection for the school? Will fate stand with the two lovers?

Find out on the next chapter, **Chapter 3-** _the Day he'll went away_

*_(-:0:-)_*

_Sorry for this short chapter!!!Sorry!!! I hope I can update before my birthday, I'm a Pisces, just guess.. so please drop a review for me! Thanks for Reading._

_Moondreamer signing off... who was currently at the school computer lab, and typing unrelated educational things is...ILLEGAL._

_Dashes off._


	3. 3The day he went away

Summary: A romance between a nullifier and a fire-caster goes stronger, but what if fate played with them: make them separated from each other, leaving the other one behind, then upon returning, would their Love blossom once more after learning the other one had already found someone else?

**One last look**

_By kaho14belle_

**D **_I s _**c **_L _**a I**_ m _**E**_ r:_ I obviously don't own Gakuen Alice, it's a masterpiece of Tachibana-sama.

*_(-0-)_*

**Chapter 3**_**- **__The day he went away_

*_(-0-)_*

_Don't build castles in the air; they would always just get blown away._

*_(-0-)_*

_**MONDAY…**_

_RIIIIINNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Ugh! Can't you see I'm still sleeping here?" the sleeping figure mumbled under the bed covers.

_RIIIIINNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

She sat up with a grim face. "Damn clock, I had enough"

BANG! Crash…

Screws and small clock things fell helplessly to the ground after a having a face to face duel with the mighty wall. She slow rise up from the bed, fix it and made other necessary things. She wore the middle school uniform. And she was a Special Star, because she became good, excellently good with her studies through her elementary years, yet, other people thinks that it is because of the Middle School's Principal's affection towards her which was a big humor, actually.

She faced the mirror one more time to check her look, then after making tiny adjustments, she smiled to herself then went out of her big room. She was facing the door as she close it when she was about to turn around, she bumped on someone unexpectedly.

"What kind of a morning greeting is that?"

Mikan beamed. "Natsume! Ohayou Gozaimasu!" she greeted with her brightest smile.

"You never grow up, still a loud-mouth as ever" Natsume said coolly.

"Tease me again or you'll suffer a cold shoulder for the whole week" she announced head up.

'_If only you know…'_

"Shut your mouth, polka, a fly might successfully enter it" he said while walking a faster pace than Mikan, hands on his pockets.

'_That I may never be able to tease again…'_

"HEY!! Natsume! Wait up!!"

*_(-0-)_*

SHE SIGHED.

'_Why does our teachers' never ever change?'_

**Wonder why?**

"Sakura Mikan!, answer the equation" the teacher called.

**Guess who?**

'_Uh-oh.. here goes trouble…' _Everyone thought as they take a look at the brunette.

"…" Mikan sweatdropped.

"I-I do not know the answer, gomene…"

**SURPRISE!SURPRISE!**

"… _Jinno-sensei_" the brunette looked down feeling guilty for not to be able to study his subject. Scared, she bit her lower lip and get her sefl ready for what was going to happen next.

"Tsk. Tsk. Detention!" Jinno said as he continue on looking for someone to answer the damn equation. _'Students, they just don't change'_ he thought as he eyed the class skeptically.

Mikan sulked at her seat. _'Oh no… detention again…'_ she thought as she leaned her head on the desk.

"Can't you just study even for a day?" a cold voice asked.

_Natsume._

"I do study hard, idiot, you know that" she whined silently, only for Natsume to hear, for she doesn't want another added detention, while banging her head to the table. Poor desk.

"You're such a pain in the ass."

"You're such a big meanie."

Natsume just rolled his eyes. "You only study when the midterm exams or any other exams are near." He said nonchalantly, and pulled a smirk.

A vein popped on her head. "Oh, shut up"

"Whatever, it's still your fault why you're having detention today, like yesterday, and the day before yesterday, and the day before the day before yesterday▬"

Natsume hit Mikan's boiling point as she eyed him evilly while cracking her knuckles."Great! You're totally not diminishing any of my problems here. You're such a great help that I want to punch you right to your nose right this moment." She retorted sarcastically.

"You're very much welcome. And I wonder how you maintain to be a Special Star with all the detention you received form Jin-Jin" He gave her a snicker.

No effect. At all.

*_(-0-)_*

After detention, Mikan went to their hang out place. Her and Natsume's place. The Sakura Tree.

There she saw a raven-haired boy , his face covered with a shonen manga.

'_What a lazy bum'_ Mikan sat beside him quietly. She makes sure nothing can be heard or feel that she's already there, which was rather obvious because Natsume already knows that she's there, and that he'll always meet Mikan after her 'detention class'.

'_Why do I have the feeling that you'll go away? Leave me? What's this feeling?' _Mikan thought a she stared at her beloved favorite boy .

"Just admit it, You want to rape me"

Mikan's eyes widened. "You MORON! You're such a pervert!" she said then pouted.

'_I'm going to miss it…. Like this moment, wish I still have time…'_

Concerned as Natsume seems to be spacing out, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Hn. I'm fine." Saying as he changed his mood.

Silence.

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" She asked, hoping Natsume would speak up what he's so bothered about.

"Do you still have crazy thoughts to start a good conversation?" he snapped. So Natsume.

"It's not crazy! I'm just admiring the view" she reasoned out then noticeda Sakura petal on her lap. She picked it up."…?"

"What now?"

Then some of the other leaves started to fall too…

"It's autumn."

"So?" Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"It's already nearing winter…"

"Stupid" although he wants to do the other way around…he just can't stop his irritation.

But the brunette was silent, and it immediately alarmed the fire-caster.

"Natsume" she called.

"what?"

She looked so sad as she faced him, like her tears where about to fall.. _'Don't leave me..' . _"Remember your promise?" she asked, like she was pleading he still remembers it.

"What about it?" of course, he never forgets… _for now_.

She smiled as hope filled her heart. She just shake her head. "Good." She muttered.

'_I think it's … time.'_

"I'm leaving." He muttered, his thoughts hope she didn't heard him, but, oh well, the goddess of luck isn't on his side today.

"Don't ever say that to me" she smiled to him.

And it hurt him so much.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" he said coldly.

Mikan lowered her head. 'so what was I feeling was true?'

"When?"

"Tonight. To America." He answered nonchalantly but deep inside, his heart, shattered piece by piece.

_**You have a way of coming easily to me**_

_**  
And when you take, you take the very best of me**_

What he answered to her silently broke her heart. Deep inside she was about to have a breakdown. '_He's leaving me..'_

"Oh, America?!" Mikan said, unable to believe to what he was saying.

"I don't want to repeat myself"

"Will you bring Aoi with you?" hoping for a no, so Natsume will came back to her.

"Aoi? No, she's so noisy, better leave her here at the moment." He said while his cold crimson eyes looked towards her.

'_At the moment'_ the words keep on repeating to her head_. ' So he's going to leave me here then he'll come back for her?_' Mikan thought. "When will you come back?" her voice full of hope that her assumption is not correct.

"About that, I don't know, I think I'll be back. To get her." He said as he turn the page of his manga. _'This is CRAP!'_ he screamed in his mind.

'_Oh my God…'_

"So…"

"So I wanted to cut our fake relationship 'coz I don't want you in my life ever again, since all of these were just a …play" he snapped at her again, he was agitatated.

_**So I start a fight cause I need to feel something**_

_**  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted**_

"This is so Wrong! How can you do that to me? You're lying!! Tell me the truth!" Mikan yelled at him, she can't take it anymore… all of it. Her fist tightened, wet drops started falling from her hazel eyes.

'_Please Kami-sama, help me..'_

"Suit yourself, you're waiting for no one' he said as he stood up, but a pair of hands stopped him from going to anywhere.

"Please Natsume, you're not doing this to me, please…" she pleaded.

Natsume can't also take it… but he have to be strong… for the both of them.

"Please Natsume, I need you to say you love me" she pleaded again, her heart almost in the edge of shattering, only three words can stop it from crashing.

"I don't. I didn't ever loved you." He said as he struggled from her hold which was real easy for him, and slowly… he started walking away.

"So what's behind this play huh?!" she asked, her tears uncontrollably flowing down her beautiful face.

He stopped. "To Play you, what else." Then he went away.

"is this for real?" the brunette was standing timidly on under the sakura tree. Dark clouds started to cover the sky… then it rained.

_**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day**_

_**  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say**_

_**  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through**_

_**  
I've never been anywhere cold as you**_

"I guess the sky's feeling the same way too." Mikan said to herself as she smiled sadly as hot tears strolled down her face.

_**You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray**_

_**  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away**_

"I was there… so all of it was just a play? Is that it?" she asked no one.

_**And you come away with a great little story**_

_**  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you**_

'Why Natsume? Why did you hurt me this much?' she thought as she placed her hand over her chest.

_**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day**_

_**  
So just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say**_

_**  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through**_

_**  
I've never been anywhere cold as you**_

''Cold…did I do something to make you do this to me? To reject my love? Wh-Why?" she cried.

_**You never did give a damn thing honey **_

_**but I cried, cried for you**_

_**  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died,**_

_**died for you**_

_**  
Died for you**_

"I can't take this anymore…Natsume please don't leave me here…."

_**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day**_

_**  
Every smile you fake is so condescending**_

_**  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through**_

_**  
I've never been anywhere cold as you**_

"I hope I can still heal all of the scars you gave to me"

And that night, Mikan prayed to someone up there to not let her feel the sadness that was overwhelming her right now.

*_(-0-)_*

"Imai-san! Imai-san!!" someone called.

Hotaru irritatedly went to the door of her lab and readied her upgraded Baka Gun XXX.

She opened the door. "State your business, make it quick." She said as she pointed her Baka Gun to the three blonde boys.

Then her amethyst orbs lowered to what they were carrying in their arms.

"Mikan?!" her eyes widened. "get "

The three boys namely Yuu, Koko and Ruka stared at each other after letting Mikan lay on bed. Hotaru hastily checked her temperature then mumbled, "40 o C, damn"

"What happened to her?" Hotaru asked them showing them her scary aura.

"We don't know, we were just walking through the corridors looking for Natsume for our Project, then we saw her by the sakura tree" Yuu said while fixing his glasses.

"It also had just finished raining, that's explains why she's wet"

Hotaru gritted her teeth. "Whoever did this to her, I swear, he'll be dead meat" she said sending shivers down the spine of the three boys.

"Yuu and Nogi, ask some medicine from the infirmary, I can't try my newly invented medicine to her since she's sick" the three boys sweatdropped.

"What about Koko?" Ruka asked gently.

"I need his help."

The two nodded and went to the infirmary, while Koko was left behind.

"Koko, read her mind." She commanded.

Kokoro Yume gulped.

"Koko…" her icily voice said.

Kokoro Yume gulped… again.

"Don't let me repeat it again, Koko, or you'll be first one to experience my upgraded Baka Gun XXX' she warned.

"Sh-She's very sad. Someone broke her heart today"

"Guess Who." He added then smiled sadly to her.

Anger filled Hotaru's cold eyes. "Hyuuga, I promise from this moment that you'll feel a great time in hell' the Ice Queen said as she slowly unbuttoned Mikan's blouse.

"Koko." She gave glare daggers to the mind-reader.

"Oh, yeah , I forgot" he said and went out of the door, not slow enough to see the stoic inventor gently caressing the brunette's hair.

'Better wait for the two outside than being dead for a day'.

*_(-0-)_*

They just don't know what lies beneath lingers in their fate. So what would happen to their love if the plan has to go pursuing the protection for the school? Will fate stand with the two lovers?

Find out on the next chapter, **Chapter 4-** _A night to remember _

*_(-0-)_*

_So that's it. Please tell me what do you think about !! sigh, sorry for this angst-genred chapter…yet, I like it!! Hahaha..still, hope you like it. Don't forget to review._

_Thanks for reading._


	4. 4 Permanent Monday

Summary: A romance between a nullifier and a fire-caster goes stronger, but what if fate played with them: make them separated from each other, leaving the other one behind, then upon returning, would their Love blossom once more after learning the other one had already found someone else?

**One last look**

_By kaho14belle_

**D **_I s _**c **_L _**a I**_ m _**E**_ r:_ I obviously don't own Gakuen Alice, it's a masterpiece of Tachibana-sama.

*_(-0-)_*

**Chapter 3**_**- **__Permanent Monday_

*_(-0-)_*

_Don't build castles in the air; they would always just get blown away._

*_(-0-)_*

A certain woked up from her deep slumber. She felt cold … and hot at the same time her hazel eyes darted form the frames of her eyes as she tried to distinguished where she was all the time.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked weakly.

No one answered.

"This place is somewhat familiar… where could I be?" she said to herself as she tried to sat up from the bed. She grunted as her body felt pain as she move. "I can't move, my body feels sore."

Then she adjusted her head to see a raven haired person beside her. Sleeping. The person's head is on the side of the bed and was partly hidden. So she can't see the face of the person.

"Na-natsume?" she called, somehow when she mentioned his name, she felt a sting on her heart. The head stirred and looked up to see her.

*_(-0-)_*

A raven haired guy jumped from branch to branch. A medium-sized bag on his bag. Then he stopped.

"I'm here." He said to no one while his crimson eyes stared at a certain place.

"Kuro Neko, it's time to go" a masked man named Persona appeared from the darkness.

"Tch. Troublesome. Promise not to hurt them." He snapped.

"My pleasure, Natsume, My pleasure"

Then they disappeared to the darkness of the forest.

'_Please Mikan, I know you'll hate me for doing this to you, but I don't have any choice_…'

They boarded a private plane officially owned but the Gakuen Alice. Natsume sat beside a window and looked outside.

"Can you pull some music in?" Persona suddenly asked the stewardess. Weird isn't it? Can't blame him though, it's so boring there.

"Yes, Mister."

Then strumming of a guitar was heard by the plane crew as well as the two special passengers…

'_Heck, too much for sleeping'_ Natsume thought to himself as he was about to fall asleep when the sound came in…

_**Never really said too much**_

_**  
Afraid it wouldn't be enough**_

_**  
Just try to keep my spirits up**_

_**  
When there's no point in grieving**_

"Never really said too much, huh? Is this some kind of a joke? Coz I'm not laughing?!" a vein popped on his forehead.

Good thing , Persona's NOT his seatmate. Thank GOODNESS!.

'Yes, I was afraid to admit it, what to say back then… I'm such a total moron' he thought to himself, looking crestfallen.

_**Doesn't matter anyway**_

_**  
Words could never make me stay**_

_**  
Words will never take my place**_

_**  
When you know I'm leaving**_

_'Her words… it does mean a thing! Damn it!... but should have a grip to myself, if I didn't do that, I really would have lose it back there. MY MISSION. And for them._' He leaned his head on the window. The light crosses the land makes his hope increase and it makes him relax his tensions. The evening panorama before him makes his jitters go away, as if it has it's on way of leaving all his unruly thought behind.

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone**_

_**  
Something I rely on to get home**_

_**  
One I can feel at night**_

_**  
A naked light**_

_**a fire to keep me warm**_

_'The necklace'_ he thought as he pulled out his half, it's silver hue glittered under the light and the red stone glowed like there's a fire inside it.

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone**_

_**  
Even in the daylight, shine on**_

_**  
And when it's late at night you can look inside**_

_**  
You won't feel so alone**_

"I hope she won't throw away it away after my little heartbreaking presentation… or will she?'

_**That roll out underneath my heels**_

_**  
And you don't know how bad it feels**_

_**  
To leave the only one that I have ever**_ b

_'Mikan… hold on for me_…' he silently prayed for her, closing his crimson eyes.

_**Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck**_

_**  
When the signal keeps on breaking up**_

_**  
When the wires cross in my brain**_

_**  
You'll start my heart again**_

_**  
When I come along**_

_'Just hold on, I didn't regret falling in love with you, you're my everything, Mikan, please don't be hard on yourself'_ he thought as his mind slowly drifted to somewhere… somewhere he'll be with her…

'_You won't feel so alone'_

*_(-0-)_*

"Mikan, you're awake"

"Hotaru?..."

"Who else baka? Who do you think I am, Jin-Jin?" Hotaru said coolly, while checking her temperature.

"Oh, I thought it was▬"

"Good. You're fever is finally slowing lowering." She heard Hotaru muttered.

"Why am I here, Hotaru?" Mikan asked innocently.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't remember because you should be the one telling me what happened to you."

The brunette just stared st her. 'No way…' the raven-haired thought, 'he really did it this time, damn'

*_(-0-)_*

**FLASHBACK**

After the Natsume-Persona talk, Natsume walk his way back to the ball, hoping that the brunette won't notice what he was feeling at the moment.

He couldn't believe it.

He, leaving Mikan? How horrible could that be?

He couldn't do it. No way in hell, but he doesn't have any choice, does he? Now that her life is at stake, Natsume would definitely do anything to make sure she's always safe. So as his sister too.

The flame-caster made his way to a certain raven-haired girl who was busily munching on her crab dishes on her plate, which looks, from a far, was a mountain ready to blow off.

"Imai" he called.

"What do you want? I'm busy can't you see?" Hotaru said not even looking at Natsume.

"I have a favor to ask to you" he said calmly which surprised him too, but didn't let show it.

"Favor? The Hyuuga Natsume came to me to ask a favor?" Hotaru looked at him with the same old, stoic face of her, a glint of curiousness is clearly seen on her amethyst orbs.

Natsume now looked pissed. "A Favor you couldn't even say no"

Now, Hotaru looked serious as ever, 'Is this a scheme?'… "Let's hear it."

He released a tired sigh, she's the one he can trust to always take care of Mikan for him. "Take care of her"

"Aoi? Mikan's there for her, besides I'm too busy to babysit stupid little girls" she replied as she turned her back on him and continued eating her buffet style crab foods.

"No, not Aoi, but in a way yes…." Hotaru stiffened, 'could it be?'

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you're going to leave her?"

" Yes."

"You an your stupid jokes, you know, you don't have the taste with choosing your own jokes, better stick with your 'Hn', it's far more cooler than your supidity" she said nonchalantly, but deep inside she was silently praying that what she was feeling won't happen to her beloved bestfriend. She was also afraid of what will happen to her.

"Imai, this is a serious business, her life is at stake if I wouldn't do what was told to me." He said gruffly while eyeing the dancing group, his crimson orbs looking for the brunette.

" Take care of Mikan, you mean? I shouldn't have let Mikan fall for you, I always knew you'll hurt in some other way"

"I know."

"You are so stupid"

"I know."

"You are such a moron"

"I know"

"You are ▬"

"I didn't say that you could insult me, you haven't even accepted it, besides you know the consequences if I didn't do it..." he trailed slowly.

"Well, that's my early payment for you, but I would definitely kill you after this stupid event" she said surely as she continued chewing her food lazily and not even minding her stupid customers and a certain Hayate whom were staring at her for... dunno... **_hours_**?

Yes, The **_Imai Hotaru_**, _the Ice Queen_, _the Stoic Inventor_, is worried, worried for her best friend, _**Sakura Mikan**_, _the infamous No-Star_, _the girl with the Nullification Alice._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'Oh God forbid..' Hotaru thought to herself, slightly shocked by her conclusions.

"Ne, Hotaru?" Mikan waved her hands in front of the spacing out inventor.

"Mikan, what do you remember before you passed out at the Sakura Tree?" the raven-haired girl inquired.

Mikan thought deeply. "Well, first, I wake up pretty early this morning, then went to school, got detention from Jin-Jin, then Natsume And I talk…" Mikan fell silent; her heart suddenly felt pain as she tried to remember what really happened.

"Talk about what?"

"Wait, I'm still trying to …" the brunette stop as she focused hard to do her task given by her best friend.

Then a surge of a painful sensation enveloped her heart that brought back the painful memories when he … broke her heart.

Tears welled up on her hazel eyes, which her bangs hid successfully; she jumped form the bed, and went to the door. Koko, Yuu and Ruka, suddenly opened the door, giving her the chance to escape. Then she run through the corridors like hell would break loose any moment.

"Mikan…" Hotaru sighed while staring at the back of the unwell figure who was running through the hall. 'Should I be surprised?'

"Mikan! You're not well yet!" the three cooed then run to catch her.

Mikan ran to the boy's dorm, fortunately or not, the robotic guard wasn't at his post for he was busy checking the other corridors of the building, then she run her way to a certain room where a raven-haired guy with crimson eyes live. She was already panting.

'Natsume'

"Please, you're only lying right?" she said to herself. Then finally, she reached it. A door with a name "Hyuuga Natsume", carved in a gold plate and plastered to the door.

She held the doorknob and turn it slowly. 'Good thing it's open.'

But who would leave an unlocked door? At the middle of the night?

She turned on the light. "there he was' she said with relief while making her way to the bed where a figure was 'sleeping' under the bed covers.

She was crying out of happiness. 'So Natsume didn't left me!!' she happily thought as she got near the bed.

"Hey, Natsume" she called softly, then tried to shake the figure.

And then she saw it.

The bed cover rolled up and a pillow was revealed under it.

Her mouth hang. "What on earth - ?"

Natsume wasn't there. he's not at the room.

He left.

forever?

*_(-0-)_*

_Now, I know that this is a crappy chapter, but hey, it's still a part of the story so it really have to be posted._

_sorry if this wasn't your expectation. gomene, minna-san!_

_so, what do you think will ahppen to our beloved brunette? will Natsume ever come back?_

_well, as the authoress of this story, it's up to you guys if you'll review or not, better review so I'll continue this story!!_

_please!! _

_Thank you for reading!_

_p.s. whoa, this is my longest chapter so far..._

*_(-0-)_*

**Next Chapter**: _A night to remember_


End file.
